


Burst, Break, Again

by zeldadestry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100_women, Drabble, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family gossip is correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burst, Break, Again

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 051, 'destroy', for 100_women fanfic challenge

The family gossip is correct. You were created without consent.

Your mother complains that you ripped yourself free from the womb, nearly tearing her in two. You burst into this world already consumed by rage, you must have, because you can't remember ever being free of it.

You have always preferred force.

A Witch may transfigure her cunt ever tighter, narrow as a girl who's never had so much as a finger inside. If she does so, it's usually as an offering for her lover, but you have always used this magic for yourself.

You want every time to hurt.


End file.
